


Spring Flowers

by B_Rated



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluffy, M/M, One Shot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Rated/pseuds/B_Rated
Summary: Goofy, kind, fun loving dorks fall in love.





	Spring Flowers

Yamato rounded the corner in the hospital hall, heading towards Kakashi’s room. In his mind he was preparing some great teasing lines for his senpai. How he always seemed to over exhaust himself right into the hospital. His visit wasn’t just a personal one though. Since he was going to be the new captain of Team Seven, he thought he might pay his former ANBU comrade a visit and learn more about Naruto and Sakura.

His feet took a little bit of a pause, walking into Kakashi’s room and finding he wasn’t alone. Another jonin was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

“Oh, um, hello,” Yamato held up a hand. “I can come back if-”

The dark haired jonin looked at him, his sullen stare seemed to perk up immediately. “Ah, hello. No need. Come in,” he greeted with a wide smile. He swung his arm and held up a thumb. “I’m Maito Gai!”

Yamato had no idea what to do in the face of so much enthusiasm. So he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. “I’m Yamato.”

“Yamato?” Kakashi’s one eye regarded him curiously.

Yamato looked over at him. “Yeah…”

“What a pleasure it is to meet you,” Gai said throwing out a hand.

“T-thank you,” Yamato accepted it. “Too soon to say it’s a pleasure though.” A few hellos barely let you know the kind of person you were talking to.

“Isn’t it always meeting new people?” Gai asked. His voice shocked Yamato. The tone he used and that smile he had.

He was blushing as the jonin left the room.

“Yamato now?” Kakashi asked once they were alone.

“Yes, senpai,” Yamato turned towards the bed. “I’m going to be Team Seven’s captain while you’re recovering.”

“I know I’ve told you not to call me senpai, _Tenzou._ ”

Yamato sighed. “Can you just tell me what they’re like? What to expect.”

“Who?” Kakashi asked back.

Yamato stared back, confused for a second. “Naruto and Sakura.”

“Oh. I thought you were asking about Gai,” he had a humored edge to his voice that made Yamato blush again.

“Senpai… I have work to do.”

“Are you saying you don’t want to do both?” Kakashi went on.

“Senpai.”

“Tenzou.”

Yamato sighed and let his head roll to one side, as if to say he gave up. 

Kakashi laughed a little and decided to let it go, telling him what he had observed of Naruto and Sakura’s fighting styles.

After a short chat Yamato made to leave.

“And Gai appreciates shinobi that train as hard as he does. It shouldn’t be that hard for you.”

“Thank you, senpai,” Yamato said in a tone that said the opposite as he left the room.

Yamato chose to ignore the advice on wooing a man he only just met. Kakashi had been teasing Yamato about finding him a man since he was sixteen. He sometimes wished he had never told Kakashi about some confusing feelings he was having for another teammate. 

But he knew it was just friendly teasing. Kakashi wasn’t one to care about other people’s business. 

He was heading out to the training grounds to see which field would work best to test his new team’s ability to work together when he heard the enthusiastic shouting coming from somewhere nearby. 

With a little bit of trepidation he headed in that direction. 

Gai was balanced on his hands on a pair of logs, feet straight up in the air, counting as he lowered his chin and rose back up. 

Yamato blinked at the pure show of upper body--hell, full body--strength that must take. He cleared his throat to make his presence known. 

Gai was interrupted somewhere in the 200s and jumped to his feet. “Oh, hello.” 

“Um, hi, Gai-san.” Yamato walked closer. “I was wondering if I could ask for your help with something,” he lied with a broken voice, hoping not to be called out on it. 

Gai puffed up his chest. “Of course, always happy to help a fellow Leaf shinobi. How can I help you, comrade?” 

“Um, Yamato is fine…” Yamato got the feeling that Gai didn’t remember him. He should have expected as much. Just because he found someone attractive didn’t mean the feeling was mutual. He should be used to that by now. This was a bad idea. Gai didn’t seem as interested as he had in that hospital room. “Actually, n-nevermind. Sorry to interrupt your training.” 

Gai was perplexed watching him walk away, not sure what he had said wrong. He would need to redeem himself at their next encounter. He couldn’t have someone thinking badly of him. 

He made up his mind, dropping his fist into his hand with determination. He had insulted Yamato, and had to make it right. 

Luckily, he’d get a chance to do just that the next day. 

Yamato was walking towards the Hokage Tower to report for his first mission briefing as the new leader of Team Seven when a cloud of dust came running at him from a block away. “YAMATO-SAN!” 

Yamato just stared in terror, large eyes getting larger, he didn’t even get a chance to react before being bowled over. He blinked, staring at the huffing smiling face over his. 

“I’m so glad I’ve been fated to run into you. I have done something to offend you, please accept my apology.” He bowed his head over Yamato’s chest, as if not even realizing where he was. 

Yamato could only laugh. This was all just too funny. An attractive man falling on him and begging for forgiveness for an imaginary transgression. “Gai-san… can we-?” 

“Oh, yes!” Gai jumped up and pulled Yamato to his feet as well. 

Yamato liked his hand in his. He never stopped smiling. “You are forgiven, Gai-san. Not that I’m sure of what you did either.“ 

Gai blinked and grasped Yamato’s hand with both of his, “Please help me understand. True friends have the power to communicate transgressions openly. I need to know I have not lost an opportunity for a beautiful friendship before even starting one.” 

Yamato was getting warm, reaching back to scratch his head. “Oh- w-well. It was my fault yesterday. I felt bad for interrupting your training is all.” 

Gai’s eyes lit up and he leaned in closer still, making Yamato increasingly more uncomfortable. “That’s all?” He threw his head back to laugh and then put his arm around Yamato’s shoulders. “Any comrade is welcome to talk to me! Friends are more important than anything in this world!” 

Yamato laughed awkwardly. "T-thank you, Gai-san. If you’ll excuse me though, I need to meet my team for a mission briefing.”

“Oh! Yes, of course!” Gai let go and grinned his “good guy” grin. “We should train together sometime! I’m interested to see who could replace Kakashi as team leader.” 

“It’s only temporary,” Yamato reminded. “But sure, I’d love to spar with you sometime.” 

It was shortly after he got back from his mission that a match came about. Yamato agreed to meet on the training grounds. 

He knew Gai was a taijutsu fighter, he figured his strategy should be to gain distance and land some mid-range attacks. 

Gai was happy to see him. Waving his arm, finishing a warm up lap of the practice field. Yamato temporarily forgot all about his strategy. 

”Ready to start?” Gai was still grinning ear to ear as he fell into his stance. 

Yamato prepared to counter. “Go.” 

He started making hand signs. Gai’s hits were fast enough to break his concentration, forcing him to defend himself against them. 

He used wood release to armor his arms and shins, blocking Gai’s strikes, letting him hurt himself on the hardened wood. Finally he was able to get his chakra seals and summoned wooden beams from the earth. In a fury of punches and kicks Gai was breaking one after another while Yamato hopped back several paces to get to his mid range attacks. 

Gai broke free of the torrent of wooden restraints and went straight for Yamato. But he was stopped by a wooden wall, and punching his way through it he found Yamato wasn’t on the others side. 

He was behind him, emerging from an unbroken place in the wall, holding a kunai to Gai’s back. 

Chest still heaving, Gai found the breath to laugh. “I submit.” 

Yamato lowered his kunai and held out his hand to him when he turned around. “That was a good match, Gai-san.” 

“Those were some powerful jutsus,” Gai complimented, “You must be close to out of chakra. Good finishing move.” 

“I'm actually feeling fine,” Yamato laughed tensely, “I'm used to having to make larger structures…” 

Gai’s smile vanished and eyes nearly fell out of his skull. “Really?! What strength! I'm sorry I underestimated you, Yamato-san. Please forgive me.” 

”I'm not offended,” Yamato shook his head. He started blushing at the next words. “Tough if you’d like to make it up to me how about dinner sometime?” 

Gai nodded happily. “Of course! Nothing soothes transgressions like a hearty meal!” The two started walking together towards the village. “Tell me, Yamato-san, do you like curry?” 

Yamato found he quite liked having Gai as a friend. He had someone other than Kakashi to talk to between missions. 

He started to get the feeling that he should start dropping hints that he would be interested in more than friendship. But either the words came out wrong, or Gai was just bad with subtleties, Yamato suspected it was more of the later. 

Kakashi agreed with him. He had known Gai a long time. Sometimes talking to him was like talking to a wall. He was a great listener but none of it was understood. 

Kakashi looked over at his rival, watching him wave as Yamato left their little conversation the three had been having. 

Gai sighed. “Kakashi, my rival, my friend. My heart is heavy.” 

Kakashi stared back, only a little amused. Teasing Gai was nowhere near as fun as teasing Yamato. Gai hardly ever blushed, wore his embarrassment proudly. Still, he cared, he considered both his friends. “Oh?” 

”Yamato is truly a wonderful friend. He possesses such strength and is still so kind.” 

Kakashi fought the desire to roll his eye. “So, what’s the problem then?” 

”There are feelings I had not expected blooming like spring flowers in my chest.” 

Kakashi didn’t want to hear anymore. “He likes you too, you know.” 

Gai’s eyes went wide and he whipped around to face him. “He does?! He’s told you this?!” 

Kakashi nodded, “All the-” Gai disappeared in a trail of dust, running off before Kakashi could finish his sentence. “...time.” 

Yamato opened his apartment door to a face full of flowers making him lean back, blinking. Gai was holding out the pink bouquet with his head bowed. “Please accept this as a token of my affection!” 

“Uhm…” Yamato was turning red. He tried to laugh it off. “This is- sudden…” 

Gai shook his head and dropped the flowers. “It is! I'M SORRY, YAMATO-SAN! I have put you on the spot! Oh course I should have asked for a romantic meal first! Or a night out! I’ve failed to do this right! Please grant me the chance to do this again!” 

”Gai…” Yamato smiled gently. He reached out to take the flowers from him. “This is more like you.” 

Gai’s eyes lit up, sparkling with glee. “R-really?” 

Yamato focused his chakra to grow a blossom in his hand and held it out to him. “Romantic dinner does sound nice though.” 

Gai was so stunned he could only stare. He took the blossom from him carefully. “T-thank you.” 

They smiled at each other standing there outside his door. 

FIN


End file.
